ThunderClan's Story
By me, Maple. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with one white forepaw Medicine Cat: Lightheart - pale silver-gray she-cat Warriors: Dovewing - pale gray she-cat Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with paralyzed hindquarters Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice, Sparkpaw Lilyheart - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Alderpaw Ambermoon - pale ginger she-cat Dewnose - gray-and-white tom Snowbush - fluffy white tom Stormcloud - gray tabby tom Apprentice, Lightningpaw Petalblossom - pinkish-ginger she-cat Rainfall - dark gray-blue tom Haremistle - white tom with large ears Swiftpelt - pale gray tom Shinesky - ginger tabby she-cat Apprentices: Sparkpaw - orange tabby she-cat Alderpaw - dark ginger tom Lightningpaw - bright golden tom Queens: Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat, mother to Evergreenkit (dark brown she-kit) and Pinekit (brown tabby tom) Skyheart - brown tabby she-cat Birchspeckle - white she-cat with black specks Rowanheart - reddish-brown tabby she-cat, mother to Seedkit (small white she-kit with brown spots like apple seeds), Shorekit (pale ginger she-kit), Sunkit (golden tabby tom), and Thickkit (thick-furred dark brown tom) Elders: Millie - silver tabby she-cat Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat Lionblaze - golden tabby tom ShadowClan Leader: Rowanstar - ginger tom Deputy: Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Frogleg - dark gray tom Warriors: Pinenose - black she-cat Stoatfur - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Juniperpaw Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Sleekpaw Spikefur - dark brown tom Apprentice, Strikepaw Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat Apprentice, Lizardpaw Jayflight - gray tabby tom Apprentices: Juniperpaw - black tom Sleekpaw - golden she-cat Strikepaw - ginger tabby tom Lizardpaw - brown tom Queens: Poisenight - black she-cat, mother to Flamekit (ginger tabby tom) WindClan Leader: Harestar - brown-and-white tom Deputy: Crowfeather - dark gray tom Medicine Cat: Cloudwing - white tom with blue eyes Warriors: Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Fernpaw Breezepelt - black tom Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat Crouchfoot - ginger tom Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat Slightstep - black tom with a white flash on his chest Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Swiftpaw Hootwhisker - dark gray tom Oatclaw - pale brown tabby tom Stonelight - gray tom Apprentices: Fernpaw - gray tabby she-cat Swiftpaw - ginger tom Elders: Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws RiverClan Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom Medicine Cat: Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat Warriors: Icewing - pure-white she-cat Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat Apprentice, Pricklepaw Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat Heronwing - dark gray-and-white tom Apprentice, Nightpaw Lizardtail - light brown tom Havenpelt - black-and-white she-cat Perchwing - gray-and-white she-cat Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Breezepaw Jaywing - gray tom Apprentice, Claypaw Owlnose - brown tabby tom Waterrush - gray tabby tom Streamlily - pinkish-ginger she-cat Apprentices: Pricklepaw - gray tom with spiky fur Nightpaw - black she-cat Breezepaw - thin gray tom Claypaw - brown tom Queens: Stormcloud - dark gray-blue she-cat Elders: Mintfur - light gray tabby tom The Tribe of Rushing Water Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - stone-gray tom Prey-Hunters: Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) - black tom Brook Where Small Fish Swims (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) - light brown tabby she-cat Dark Shadow on Water (Dark) - black tom Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark) - pale tabby she-cat Pine That Clings to Rock (Pine) - light brown tom Cave-Guards: Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom Stormfur - dark gray tom Moss That Grows by River (Moss) - light brown she-cat Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) - gray she-cat Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat Snow Falling on Stones (Snow) - white she-cat Rain That Passes Quickly (Rain) - gray speckled she-cat To-bes: Water Thundering by Entrance of Cave (Water) - gray tabby she-cat (cave-guard) Hare Swiftly Hopping By (Hare) - pale brown-and-white tom (prey-hunter) Elders: Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray-and-white she-cat Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - dark brown tabby tom with a scar across the side of his face Cats Outside of the Clans Sweetie - ginger tabby she-cat, also a kittypet Mouse - gray tom Squirrel - bushy-furred dark ginger tom Chitter - reddish-brown tom Squeak - small gray she-cat Chelsea - cream-furred she-cat Storm - dark blue-gray tom Amaisy - white she-cat Flesh-claws - scarred brown tom with a lame hindpaw Sorrel - calico she-cat Jessy - brown tabby-and-white she-cat Loya - black she-cat Sid - dark brown tom Daisy-petal - Flesh-claws's sister, white she-cat Misty - silver-grayish-blue she-cat Lornyette - pale brown tabby, Misty's companion Prologue A dark brown tabby tom whipped his head side to side, but all he could see were shadowy-furred cats and starry ones, battling claw strike for claw strike. He was still grief-stricken for Firestar and Spottedleaf, the latter of whom he had never met in real life but had sent him the occasional prophecy, and couldn't stand seeing his cats die. He saw his mate and deputy, a dark ginger she-cat with one white forepaw, and saw her being taken down by one of the shadowy warriors, her one white forepaw flying. "Mrrow!" He let out a cry of rage, and pried the shadow off of she-cat. Alas, it was too late. The scars she had suffered were hurrying her death along. "Bramblestar," she called, her voice barely above a whisper. "I am dying. Please, don't worry. I will rejoin you once I am in StarClan." "No!" Bramblestar was on the verge of crying. His wails were loud and sorrowful. "Squirrelflight, no!" But Squirrelflight's once-bright green eyes were glazed and dull in death, and her white paw had stopped flailing. Soon, the four other leaders, Rowanstar, Harestar, and Mistystar, were cornered. "ThunderClan, retreat!" Bramblestar called. From the places they were cornered the ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan called out for their respective Clans to retreat. Yellow and amber eyes glimmered from the shadows. "The Place of No Stars has won," hissed a faded tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat whom was primarily ginger. "The forest is ours now. Leave, and don't come back. But I allow you to bury your deceased." The survivors of the bloody battle started digging a large pit. Once the pit was done, the deceased were carried into the pit and buried. Then the living, along with StarClan itself, left the forest. "Wait!" Bramblestar called. "There's one more thing I want to do today. Before you bury Squirrelflight, I wish to perform a ceremony. I say these words before the body of Squirrelflight, so she may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Dovewing." "Dovewing... Dovewing... Dovewing..." The feeble cheers barely matched the ones given to Squirrelflight, and the warriors left the forest with heads down low, and their paws felt heavy as they plodded along the path out of their former territories. Chapter One It was nighttime, and the sky had darkened to a dark blueish-black color, and maybe some indigo mixed in between. Sparkpaw was sleeping in a mossy nest in a dip in the moor. "Mother, I miss you." Her brother's voice could still be heard by Sparkpaw even though she was fast asleep. What's Alderpaw doing? she asked herself. ''If he doesn't sleep he'll never survive the Journey of the Finding of New Territories! ''Aloud, she said, "Alderpaw, go to sleep." "Sparkpaw!" Alderpaw nearly yowled, as he sort of sit-hopped. "You surprised me!" "Shhhh!" Sparkpaw scolded. "Alderpaw, you nearly woke Bramblestar up and got us in trouble! You can go to sleep and see if Squirrelflight will come from StarClan and visit you in your dream! I was just dreaming about when we were kits. She said, 'Sparkkit, Alderkit, come play with this moss ball!'. Oh, and that was so long ago, the Dark Forest has taken over our territories." "So?" asked Alderpaw. Category:ThunderClan History Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Stories